


fried treasure and other holiday treats

by orbitalknight



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Vaguely Post-Canon, a little bit of daikasa flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight
Summary: In all the travels of the residents of the Hikari Studio, they've never seen this much snow before, or any at all.If it's winter, maybe they need a winter party.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2019)





	fried treasure and other holiday treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesethesecond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesethesecond/gifts).



There was an expression that Yuusuke Onodera made, one some days more than others, where his face accrued a good degree of scrunch. The scrunch generally implied he was deep in thought about something, and would often be followed by Yuusuke folding his arms, the silhouette of his huge varsity jacket making him almost look like a hedgehog. 

It was cute.

Yuusuke had a good number of charm points even mid scrunch, like his perpetually mussed hair and the way his cheeks would puff out ever so slightly when he frowned. Tsukasa Kadoya wasn't sure if he preferred it to the smile or halfway confused expression that Yuusuke wore about as often as any of his jackets, which was to say always. If Yuusuke asked him, though, he might have an answer. 

Currently, Yuusuke was midway through performing a full-body scrunch, knees pulled up to his chest in one of the living room chairs in the Hikari photo studio. Tsukasa was mostly pretending to fiddle with the apertures of his camera, observing this increasingly hedgehog-like visage. 

"Yuusuke," Tsukasa said, gaze still fixed on the camera, "Looking for your jacket? You're still wearing it." 

"Huh?" Yuusuke unscrunched and checked both his arms despite what Tsukasa had just said, or maybe because of it. "Oh." Yuusuke uncurled himself, at least mostly, one leg still crossed over the top of the other.

There was that cheek puffing frown. "Hey, Tsukasa, did you notice anything in that last world we visited?" 

Tsukasa leaned back in his chair, letting the camera rest in his lap. "Nothing in particular. Thinking about it, though..." He watched Yuusuke lean forward not at all subtly in anticipation, "It wasn't the worst world we've ever been to." 

"Tsukasa!" Yuusuke extended the last note of the name as he slumped back, letting his head fall partially over the back of the chair, "That's not it at all!"

Tsukasa let silence hang in the air for a moment, resisting the smirk that tugged at his lips even before he spoke. "Oh, and that it was snowing." 

Yuusuke snapped to attention, nearly toppling over. "Yes! That was it! It was snowing!"

"It can't be the first time you've seen snow, Yuusuke." 

"Of course it isn't!" Yuusuke leaned forward like before, suddenly dropping to a lower volume, "It _is_ the first time since we all started traveling together that I've seen it, though, and I was thinking..." He scrunched forward ever farther, trailing off to inaudibility. 

Tsukasa had to admit that the changing seasons hadn't really been one of his primary concerns. Surely the reflection of the snow wasn't going to be great for taking pictures, though, and the cold outside meant all kinds of univited guests might figure it was the best time to come inside. The Hikari Studio was a jumble of small rooms no matter the world, and couldn't always be expected to accomodate the full company that seemed to be ever more frequently occupying its insides. 

Now, though, he leaned foward and spoke. "I missed the part after you said you were thinking." 

Yuusuke didn't unscrunch, instead meeting Tsukasa's gaze with the same reluctance of a puppy that had eaten something it shouldn't have. "I was... thinking maybe we should have a Christmas party." 

Before Tsukasa could respond, there was a calamitous crash from the other room and Eijiro Hikari, in his full grandfatherly glory, barged into the sitting room, eyes alight with some unknown excitement. 

"What's that I hear about a Christmas party?" He said, marching over to where Yuusuke was sitting, intruding with some severity into his personal space. 

Yuusuke went red in the cheeks. "It's just an idea!" 

Eijiro gave Yuusuke a solid slap on the shoulder. "It's a wonderful idea!" He made a series of grand gestures, motioning all over the living room space, "I can see it now... we'll find a tree! Hang some lights! I'll make a cake!" 

Eijiro continued to ramble, walking and talking himself in circles over every detail of the hypothetical party, down to the exact time they should go out to buy the Christmas chicken. Eventually he had Yuusuke of his chair and herded into the kitchen. Tsukasa had been following the increasingly distressed expression on Yuusuke's face, and decided that about now he knew what he was going to do about it. 

***

Natsumi was in the gallery room, an album in her lap. Tsukasa couldn't tell what sort of photos were in the album, because she closed it as soon as she noticed him entering the room. 

Tsukasa sidled over near where she was sitting lounging against a nearby wall. "Did you hear all the commotion out there?" He asked without making eye contact. 

Natsumi shook her head, or at least Tsukasa was pretty sure she did from what he could see peripherally. "Only a little. Was my grandpa yelling about something?" 

"Got it in one," Tsukasa said, "He was talking about throwing a Christmas party." 

"A Christmas party?" Natsumi hummed over the idea, "I don't think we've had one in years... Why now?"

"It was Yuusuke's idea. Did you notice it was snowing in that last world?" 

"Ah!" Natsumi let out a little gasp of surprise, "It was snowing, wasn't it?"

"The old man might be getting a little worked up over the party, though. I get the feeling that wasn't what Yuusuke had in mind." 

"Are you worried about Yuusuke, Tsukasa?" A smile crept into Natsumi's voice. 

"No," Tsukasa turned to look Natsumi in the eyes, "But he was right when he said that it's our first winter all together. Maybe that's worth celebrating."

Natsumi stared at him for a long moment, she squinted at her thumb, as if considering applying her favorite pressure point. "Tsukasa, you didn't get replaced by a worm again or something, did you?" 

Tsukasa sighed, folding his arms. "What, you don't think I can enjoy a party once in a while?" 

"It was more the other thing," Natsumi stood up, setting the album in the chair where she'd been sitting and brushing some invisible dirt off of her skirt, "I'll talk to grandpa. What are you going to do, Tsukasa?" she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, fixing him with a querying look. 

Tsukasa shrugged. "You know. This and that." He balanced on the arm of the chair Natsumi had just vacated, flipping one of his legs over the other. 

Natsumi looked him up and down, then visibly decided not to inquire further and exited the room. Tsukasa waited until the sound of her footfalls faded to make his own exit, even if he was going in the opposite direction to the kitchen. 

He took the stairs to the second level of the photo studio, where the bedrooms were located. A right turn at the top of the stairwell led to a balcony where the Hikari studio residents sometimes hung their laundry. Right now, however, there was a human being occupying the only clothes on the balcony proper. 

Daiki Kaito lounged with one leg hooked over the side of the balcony, seated on the corner of where the walls intersected. He gave a vague wave, a smile curling the corners of his lips. "Yo, Tsukasa." 

Tsukasa leaned against the doorframe, occupying the space between balcony and house interior. "I figured that the changing weather would bring the strays inside." 

Daiki hopped off the ledge. "I'm just passing through, you know," a pause, as Daiki read Tsukasa's expression, "What? It's a line worth stealing." 

Tsukasa did his best to soften his withering look. "I'm glad you saved me the trouble of finding you, at least." 

"A lucky break for you is a drought of treasure for me. Is there a special occasion?" 

"A solution to your drought, maybe."

Daiki took a step forward. "Oh?" 

"I have a heist in mind with a very specific time and place. You're not going to be the only one trying to pull it off, so getting the goods might be a bit of a challenge. Think you're up for it?" 

Something sparkled in Daiki's eyes. "That does sound interesting." 

"I thought it might. Make sure you bring the treasure back here when you get it, too." 

"Why?" 

Tsukasa gave a half-smile. "I have to verify it's the real thing." 

Daiki frowned. "You think I wouldn't be able to tell?" 

Tsukasa shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. This is assuming you're even able to get it."

"Fine." Daiki took another step forward, encroaching well into Tsukasa's space, "I'll get the treasure and I'll bring it back here. After that? It's mine." He gave Tsukasa one last smile, tilting his chin up in a sort of minimalist goodbye, and hopped over the balcony ledge. Tsukasa didn't follow his escape down to the street, fairly certain that Daiki would have to come back anyway. 

He'd need the address for where to pick up the fried chicken, after all.

***

There wasn't exactly a good way to judge the calendar when you were so frequently shifting through space and time, but the days nonetheless passed in an ever more wintery way. Eijiro dug out a box of holiday decorations from a dusty cabinet somewhere in the depths of the Hikari studio. He reminisced about the contents of the box with Natsumi, who laughed and sneezed in equal measure. They figured it was around the 24th when the world they arrived in was blanketed with both snow and decorations. Another good indicator was Daiki nearly crashing through the front door carrying bags of fried chicken. 

"Tsukasa," he spoke breathlessly, "What the hell was that?" 

Before they could continue the conversation, Eijiro came careening around the corner with a stack of placemats. He handed them to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, can you set the table in the other room?" When the old man's gaze landed on Daiki, it was by way of the bags of chicken. He grabbed Daiki by his wrists and pulled him into the kitchen. 

When Tsukasa made his way to the dining room, he was surprised to find Yuusuke there already, struggling to fold a set of seasonally appropriate napkins. In a quick motion, Tsukasa swapped his stack of placemats for Yuusuke's napkins. 

Yuusuke blinked. "Oh. Thanks." 

Tsukasa waved his hand in a don't-mention-it gesture. "This party is really coming together, isn't it?" 

Yuusuke startled a little, then rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Yeah, it is. Natsumi said I should thank you, actually." 

"Oh?" Tsukasa paused midway through folding a napkin, "I didn't really do anything." 

"Tsukasa!" Yuusuke puffed out his cheeks, "I _know_ that's not true." 

Silence, save for the shuffling of cloth and a vague buzz of noise from the kitchen. 

"Seriously," After a few minutes had passed, Yuusuke turned to face Tsukasa directly. "Thank you, Tsukasa." He smiled, and it was far brighter than any of the lights hung inside or out on the streets.

Yes, Tsukasa figured he liked that smile the best after all. 

  
*

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!!
> 
> as soon as i started this fic by lovingly describing yuusuke i knew it was going to end up in tsukasa's pov and writing him was an unexpected joy. thank you for giving me the chance to do so!! 
> 
> when i read this prompt to an irl friend she said "that really sounds like your shit." it is and i love yuusuke. i hope this fulfills your cozy craving!


End file.
